xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Toroi
Toroi (トロイ, Toroi) was a famed Kumogakure shinobi. History In the anime, it was stated that Toroi was partnered with Osoi. On one of their missions Osoi died, but it was reported that he fought to the end. At some point after his death, Orochimaru desired to reincarnate Toroi but ended up reincarnating Osoi instead. Death In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Toroi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Gari, Pakura, Haku and Zabuza Momochi. Separating from this group at some point during their relocation, Toroi is later discovered trailing Musai and Nonota, with numerous shuriken in hand and scroll in mouth. Identified by the Kumo-nin, who attempts to alert his ally to the best method to not fall victim to his Magnet Release, Toroi goes on the offensive. Despite the pre-emptive warning, the unaware Suna-nin still falls foul of the attack and is evidently terrified as the details of the technique are disclosed. Prepared to conclude the battle using even larger shuriken, Toroi is ambushed from behind by Naruto Uzumaki wielding a Rasengan, before being sealed by the previously panic-stricken Suna-nin. Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Toroi's sealed body as the technique was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearance Toroi had tan skin, a rather broad face, with chiselled features, characterised by a strong cleft chin and a pair of prominent sideburns that descend from his medium length, dull-purple coloured hair. He wore the standard Kumogakure outfit and forehead protector, as well as a long scarf around his neck. Superpowers He was a renowned shinobi whose skills earned him enough fame during his lifetime that Kabuto Yakushi eventually chose to reincarnate him in order to fight for Akatsuki, during the Fourth Shinobi World War. During battle to keep the use of his hands free, Toroi had a tendency to carry his scroll in his mouth. His weapon skills were held in high regard by his fellow Kumo ninja, as his own partner stated he "couldn't hold a candle to Toroi", and while under the impression Musai and Nonota had defeated him themselves several of their allies were amazed. He possessed several distinctive square-shaped shuriken in various sizes, which were kept sealed within a scroll when not in use. Due to the considerable quantity and/or dimensions of these tools, he often fought with a scroll held between his teeth during combat, so as to retain the use of both hands. Also, to increase the amount of shuriken that could be thrown consecutively, Toroi would thread a substantial number of them along a length of rope, in such a manner that he could launch the entirety with just a single swing. Toroi possessed the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, which he used together with a selection of metallic weapons, in particular his shuriken. By magnetising these tools, Toroi could produce a powerful magnetic field within any other object that came into contact with them, which would then attract other magnetic objects towards the target, dramatically increasing the chances of a successful follow-up attack. However, the magnetic force that is generated, lessens with each transfer. Trivia * "Toroi" means "slow" in Japanese, in respects to both body and mind. * Toroi shares his character design with an unnamed Kumogakure shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Technique during the events of Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire. * In the manga, the cloth of his forehead protector has a dark colour while in the anime, it was depicted as being white. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Zombies Category:Metalbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Shonen Jump Category:White Zetsu Army Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Military Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Ninja Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis